Misplaced Distrust
by frany66
Summary: After reckoning part 2, Daniel is having problems dealing with Sam’s presence. So SG1 is sent on an easy diplomatic mission to get him back into the swing of things, but things never go to plan for SG1, do they? NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Misplaced Distrust

After reckoning part 2, Daniel is having problems dealing with Sam's presence. So SG-1 is sent on an easy diplomatic mission to get him back into the swing of things, but things never go to plan for SG-1, do they?

By the way I own nothing!

* * *

She was coming towards him, the light shinning on her blue eyes coming from no visible source and yet it seemed to surround them. There was a steely glint in those eyes that told him she meant business.

His breathing quickened, this couldn't be right, she wasn't here again!

Slowly his back pressed against the wall, and he tried to make himself as small as possible, even though the rational part of his mind _knew_ she would still be able to see him.

As she stepped closer and her cold shadow fell across his face he looked up and forced himself to meet those blue eyes. The light coming from behind made her hair glow, and yet the image was far from angelic. He heard the sound of metal sliding, like a sword being drawn from its sheath his breathing quickened. The invasion of his personal space caused him to suck his stomach in, and he knew she was intimidating him; right up until the last moment.

_Just do it_ he thought, and it became a mantra in his head; _do it, do it, do it!_

And as the blade came sliding down he sat up in bed breathing heavily.

On shaky legs Daniel wobbled to the bathroom. This was the third night in a row he had dreamt of her. And Daniel knew that it wasn't really Sam, his friend would never hurt him (much less strap him to a wall after kidnapping him, and then kill him). But he still couldn't shake the dream. Even though he knew that the replicators were gone and that there was no way she could come back for him he still winced every morning when he saw Sam. She hadn't noticed yet but give her enough time and she would, especially considering they had a mission coming up soon. How were they going to function as a tem if he winced every time she so much as looked at him?

Daniel looked up at the bathroom mirror, his eyes had huge dark circles under them and he was looking paler and paler. So if Sam didn't notice what was wrong the doctor would before long. Carmichael wasn't Janet but he wasn't an idiot either.

Mentally Daniel shook himself, _get a grip_, and climbed into the shower.

* * *

At the mountain Sam had come in early for a meeting with O'Neill.

"So how is Daniel really?" he was asking.

"To be frank sir I don't know, he seems to be coping fairly well with what happened to him but there are times when he looks like he's balanced on the edge, and on the verge of just dropping it all and running."

"Keep a close eye on him Carter, this mission should be a walk in the park. SG-5 has already made first contact, all you have to do is sort out a deal for some of that magic dust they've got."

"Yes sir, although I don't know if it's wise to send us on a mission that will call for Daniel's diplomatic skills so much, right after his experience."

"He'll be fine with that Carter, he relishes it. Just make sure that he doesn't have too much pressure on him, all I want is to see that he's acting normally within the team."

O'Neill stood up.

"See you at the briefing in 2 hours colonel."

Teal'c was the first to briefing room, and he took his usual seat on the side of the table. That left the chair at the head of the table for O'Neill and the one at it's side for Colonel Carter, meaning that Daniel Jackson could sit next to him or Carter. He wondered if it would be kinder to take the seat next to Colonel Carter and save Daniel Jackson the choice. He had not missed the wary glances Jackson had been throwing at their leader's back over the past week, but he did not believe that avoiding the problem was going to help. And so Teal'c stayed put.

Colonel Carter was next to the briefing room. She sat down in the chair that Teal'c knew she would take and immediately took a sip of her coffee. Looking up she smiled and Teal'c inclined his head at her. Sam went back to studying her folder, and looked up again when Daniel entered the room. She gave him a small smile that he didn't return, choosing to look away instead. He made his way quietly to the chair next to Teal'c and sat down, without looking at Carter he opened his folder; not looking up until five minutes later when General O'Neill entered the room.

"Right people, lets get this show on the road."

* * *

Do I really need to say it? okaaaay, REVIEW please 


	2. Chapter 2

Misplaced distrust-2

Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed so far. its really encouraging.

* * *

The briefing had been interesting.

Daniel knew he had been getting odd looks from Jack throughout, mostly because he was uncharacteristically silent, he had let Sam lead the meeting; not even chiming in with his theories on how they had managed to develop their 'magic dust' as Jack called it. In actual fact it was an anaesthetic that seemed to be able to prevent infections taking hold in surgeries. The Milionians had never even heard of post-surgery complications and so naturally the infirmary was anxious to get a sample of this stuff.

Now as he watched the chevrons light up on the gate, and heard the whooshing of the ring spinning, all Daniel could think of was getting the mission over and done with as soon as possible. He had not slept well since he returned to the SGC and he knew that Sam or Teal'c would notice his nightmares if he allowed himself to sleep offworld. Daniel resolved then and there to try to find sleeping quarters away from his team mates, and if he couldn't; well he'd just have to keep going on coffee.

He wasn't ready for their pity just yet.

* * *

Sam was watching Daniel out of the corner of her eye, the General had told her to keep an eye on him, and she intended to do just that. He appeared to be deep in thought. His blue eyes were slightly glazed and they seemed unfocused. She glanced around and saw Teal'c entering through the large grey doors, the harsh rasping of metal sliding on metal made Daniel jump, and he glanced around warily. Something wasn't quite right there, but Sam put it down to nerves at his first mission back in the saddle, so to speak. The wormhole engaged and the three were bathed in the flickering blue light.

"SG-1; you have a go." General O'Neill intoned over the speakers.

As one the trio stepped up onto the ramp and strode towards the event horizon. Sam turned back slightly to nod at the General. She didn't even see Daniel wince as he was engulfed.

Almost instantly they stepped into the warmth of the Milionian's planet. It was a temperate climate, full of lush vegetation and swarming with life. A delegation was on hand to meet them, and a young man stepped forward to greet them.

"I am Liman," he said genially, please follow me, "I have orders to make you comfortable before the negotiations begin this afternoon."

Daniel seemed to mentally shake himself and he too stepped forwards,

"Uh hello, my name is Daniel Jackson and this is Teal'c." he said pointing to the Jaffa who stood to his left. He then turned to face Sam.

"And this is Colonel Carter."

Liman nodded to each of them before setting off towards a footpath that wound in between the trees.

"Please follow me, the town is not far."

Daniel glanced back at Teal'c but as Sam stepped up to walk beside him he ran on ahead to join Liman.

"So what can you tell me about your history?" he asked.

A few metres behind, Sam was walking with Teal'c; she was keeping in time with him, but it took two of her strides to one of his. The leaves overhead caused the light shinning on them to be green and it constantly shifted causing continuous shadows. They were both on alert for any sign of trouble, she blamed it on too many years of O'Neill making her paranoid, but considering how many times that paranoia had saved their lives she considered it a fair exchange. Still she felt they were relatively safe, the people had already been observed by Sg-13 for two weeks earlier in the month, SG-1 had only been given the mission to get Daniel back into the swing of things.

"So what do you reckon there is for us to do Teal'c?" she asked him cheerfully.

"I confess I do not know, Colonel Carter, perhaps we will find Milionians who share common interests to converse with. If not then I believe I shall be asking Daniel Jackson to 'wrap things up' as quickly as possible."

"You're gunna be bored too huh?"

Teal'c merely nodded.

Just then Daniel came running back, the excitement was evident on his face and he was breathing heavily.

"Teal'c, Sam, Liman says there is an underground temple about a mile to the north of the settlement, he has agreed to take me to see it once the negotiations are over tonight, that is okay right?"

He was looking towards Teal'c as though he was going to give him the permission he needed, but Teal'c looked towards Sam.

"Yeah Daniel that should be fine, but one of us will accompany you." She told him.

Daniel had stood on the spot as she spoke to him, all the energy seemed to seep out of him, and he nodded before turning back to Liman.

"What did I say?!" Sam said as she looked at Teal'c in puzzlement.

"I do not know Colonel Carter, but I believe Daniel Jackson is uncomfortable in your presence."

* * *

Okay so I know its short, but i wanted to get another chapter out today. In your reviews please let me know what you think of longer chapters every few days verses a smaller chapter more often. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Misplaced Distrust 3

Thank you, thank you for the reviews. I am definitely enjoying the positive feedback so much. : )

* * *

For the rest of the walk Sam was silent, she thought over what Teal'c had said. It was true; or at least it appeared to be. Daniel had been avoiding her lately. In fact just this morning he had chosen to sit as far away from her as possible, and he hadn't stopped by her lab since he had re-appeared. Deciding that the problem needed to addressed, but not off-world, she made a mental note to talk to him asap.

Ahead, Liman had slowed at they approached a towering wall. It stretched up into the sky, and the light of the sun shone off it brilliantly. Before their eyes a wide gate swung open to allow them entrance, and Daniel gazed with wide eyes at the architecture of the buildings they were passing through. The windows had high arches, and many were decorated with stained glass. Low walls separated the street from small gardens, many of which seemed based around a water feature of some kind. Children were playing in the gardens and waved at them as they passed. In the centre of the town was a large grey building that loomed above all others. A series of steps led up to a doorway, in front of which stood a man and woman dressed in matching robes of pale green.

"That is Alort; sindaco of the of the town" Liman told them in a whisper, "and his wife, Karina. He will be leading the negotiations in the main council chamber. I bid you farewell. I shall meet you here this evening Daniel to visit the temple."

Daniel smiled vaguely in Liman's direction, but his attention had already been snatched by the couple who stood on the top stair. Beckoning Teal'c and am to follow him he strode forward.

"Greeting strangers from the circle, my name is Alort and this is my wife Karina. Myself and my councillors shall be trading with you for these few days; please follow me."

And before Daniel even had a change to take breath, Alort was backing though the stone doorway.

They followed him to a small room that was dominated by a large table. The chairs were high backed and upholstered with a plum coloured velvet. Adorning the walls were tapestries and the chandeliers hung from the ceiling. The place had an air of extravagance, and yet the men and women sitting around the table were dressed very demurely. Altor and Karina were the only one in anything resembling a cheerful colour. The rest of the room were in dull greys and browns. They rose as one when SG-1 entered and gave them a small bow.

Teal'c inclined his head slightly further in return, whilst Daniel bowed easily, with Sam imitating him from behind.

"Please sit."

They were ushered to seats in the centre of the table; Altor sat opposite Daniel, and settled himself in comfortably.

"Please, for our records state your name, place of origin and trade offer," he directed to Daniel.

Daniel merely nodded, and waited patiently for the scribe to get out a pen and paper.

"We are SG-1, comprised of Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter and Teal'c from the planet Earth, and we are here to offer an exchange of medical knowledge and drugs." He began.

* * *

The negotiations were dragging on Sam thought as she discretely checked her watch.They had been at it for hours now, Daniel and Altor were laughing at something one of them had just said like old friends, and all the councillors had clearly been warming to him.

'At least this is all going smoothly for Daniel's first mission' she thought, as she stifled a yawn. Years of military briefings had made it easy for her to not show how bored she was, but Sam was definitely in the mood for lunch.

And then her prayers were answered as Altor stood.

"We will break for sustenance, please friends follow me."

He led them down a side corridor, that was covered in portraits of stern looking men and women, who seemed to frown down on then for daring to disturb the peace.

"Who are the portraits of?" Daniel asked.

"The portraits show our history, they are the sindaci who came before me." Altor answered.

The smell of something rich and savoury floated on the air, it smelt like a warm stew to Sam, who was eager to pick up the pace. Even Teal'c was looking hopeful as the smell drifted across his path. He sniffed the air discretely, but a few councillors saw him out of the corner of their eyes and smiled.

Suddenly the corridor opened up into a huge hall that was spanned by one large table from end to end. At the opposite end of the hall was a kitchen set back into a small room, which had a curtain drawn across it. There were sounds coming from behind it of pots clanging, and food sizzling.

The councillors all moved towards the table, and milled around for a few minutes as though deciding who would sit where. Eventually they all seemed to decide and they remained stood behind their chosen chair. Three seats had been left around the head of the table where Altor stood. He beckoned SG-1 towards him and they took up seats. Again Daniel made sure to sit in the single chair to Altor's right,whilst casting a wary glance at his team mates. Leaving Teal'c and Sam together on his left. This did not go unnoticed by either.

"Be seated," Altor commanded and all that could be heard was the scraping of chairs on the stone floor.

Once everyone was seated the curtain hiding the kitchen was drawn across, and people entered carrying large platters; on which rested steaming bowls. When the nearest one was set down, Sam was pleasantly surprised to see that it did indeed contain something that looked a lot like stew. The platters kept coming, and once there was a bowl between two people Altor inclined his head and the councillors reached for ladles to separate the stew into separate bowls.

Following their lead, Sam and Teal'c ladled out stew into a bowl each and quickly set to work on their meal. Daniel slowly began his food and then; when Altor's paced had slowed slightly he turned to him.

"Our guide, Liman, has promised to take me to the temple this evening. That will be okay won't it?"

Altor smiled at Daniel.

"Liman has already asked my permission, he did so before he left to fetch you, incase any of your party were interested. But it shan't be this evening, I have decided to postpone this afternoon's negotiations so that you may go then. It is not safe to be out after dark at this time of year."

Teal'c tuned in as soon as he heard 'not safe' and he fixed Altor with a piercing gaze.

"What I mean is…"he continued, "…at this time of year the beasts from the hills come down into the woods, and it can be dangerous to be out after dark. If you stick to daylight hours then you are perfectly safe. A message has been sent to Liman to inform him you will be ready early."

Daniel smiled, "Thank you for your consideration."

And he turned back to his meal.

* * *

I'm sorry about the delay- coursework deadines are the bane of my life. But I should get another chapter out soon. X 


	4. Chapter 4

Misplaced Distrust 4

Thank you again to all who reviewed. Those of you who write know how gratifying it is. I apologise hugely for the delay but its xmas hols now so I can update hopefully.

* * *

The meal was finished in companionable silence. The food really was similar to stew, and there was plenty to go around. In fact, every time Sam finished her bowl someone filled it back up for her and supplied her with more bread. Eventually she had to put her hand up just to indicate that the waiters should stop. To her left, Teal'c was still going strong, He had started eating twenty minutes ago and it looked as though he hadn't even come up for air yet. Sam was watching him with a small smile on her face, caused by frequent glances at the Milionian's dumbstruck faces. She glanced around the table and saw Daniel also watching Teal'c, their eyes met and they shared a smile, until Daniel suddenly pulled his gaze from hers. 

Sam decided that they needed to have their talk sooner rather than later.

Just then Teal'c finally sat back on his chair and pushed his bowl away from him.  
"Now that we are all finished," said Altor with a smile, "please will our guests follow me and the rest of you are excused for the day."

He led them back through the corridor lined with pictures, and along a new hallway. This one was made of the same stone as the outside of the building, and the floors were hard and shiny. Daniel could feel a cold breeze on his face that seemed to be coming from the end of the corridor.

"Does this passage lead outside?" he asked Altor.

"Yes Daniel it does." Altor beamed "Liman will meet you here in order to take you to the temple…" then he turned to Sam and Teal'c.

"…and what would the two of you like to see this afternoon?"

Sam looked at Teal'c, who just gazed back at her evenly.

"Well one of us is going to go with Daniel to the temple." She told Altor.

"And who will that be?"

Sam thought; 'if Teal'c went Daniel would probably be more comfortable, but with her waiting for him he would be less likely to want to come back to the city. If she went with him they might get a chance to have a talk, and he would be more keen to get back so as not to be alone with her.'

"I am." She said out loud. Whilst trying to ignore the look of worry that flashed across Daniel's face.

"That is wonderful," Altor said genially, "I am going to fetch Liman, please collect your things and follow me when you are ready."

Daniel immediately picked up his bag and followed after Altor, Sam lingered behind for a minute to talk to Teal'c.

"You don't think I've done the wrong thing do you?"

"No Samantha. I believe that yourself and Daniel Jackson need to come to an understanding, for both of your sakes. My protecting him from you is not the way he should view our relationships."

"Thanks Teal'c. How is it you always know the right thing to say?" Sam smiled as she walked off. "We'll see you when we get back okay? Keep in radio contact."

Teal'c nodded and watched warily as his friends departed, Daniel metres ahead of Sam and walking on the other side of Liman to her.

* * *

The trees over Daniel's head were swaying gently in the breeze, the sunlight dappled the path he was walking over and behind him he could hear Sam's footsteps. Before the incident with the replicator he would have been comforted by the sound, but now it just made him nervous. He fought the urge to look backwards over his shoulder and check that it really _was_ Sam. Suddenly Daniel stopped in the middle of the path; flashbacks assaulted him with the force of a launch. Eyes were peering in closer. Cold blue eyes. And a smile. So cold and calculating. 

"Daniel!"

Someone was calling his name, and he wrenched his eyes open, and those blue eyes were there again. But this time they were warm with concern.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked him gently.

"Are you unwell Doctor Jackson?" Liman asked simultaneously.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just blacked out there for a moment." Daniel returned with a placating smile. "Lets keep going."

Liman smiled back at him and started off deeper into the woods, but Sam gave him a wary glance before rising from the ground. She held out her hand but Daniel ignored it in favour of pushing himself off the floor. Ignoring the hurt look on her face he strode off after Liman, while surreptitiously wiping his face of the sweat that had gathered.

The trio made their way through the trees, which were starting to become thicker now. The light was also dimmer, but Sam couldn't decide if this was because it was getting late or if it was the added foliage above them blocking the light. She settled on it being a bit of both and turned to Liman.

"How much further away is this place?"

Liman said nothing but raised his arm to point at a small clearing between the trees. He grinned at her.

"We are here."

* * *

Whilst Sam and Daniel were in the woods, Teal'c had been exploring the city. He had collected a following of children who gazed at him in awe; they had been traipsing round after him for the past thirty minutes and did not seem to be tiring. He turned to them and attempted a smile. 

"Hello. Would one of you please show me the way back to the main building? I appear to be lost."

One of the older looking children, a young girl stepped forward. She peered up at him cautiously.

"If you follow me I will show you the way." She said meekly.

Teal'c nodded at her, marvelling at how well he had handled the children, and O'Neill said he had no people skills.

The girl was walking beside him now; she seemed to have no fear of him and so Teal'c, encouraged by his earlier success tried again.

"Have you ever been to the temple out in the forest?" He asked her gently. She looked at him in shock,

"Oh no. Children do not go out there. There are dangerous beasts in the forest."

Teal'c nodded in agreement but he was curious. 'What were these beasts and did they pose any threat to Colonel Carter or Daniel Jackson?'

He resolved to find out as soon as he found Altor again.

* * *

Daniel had been running around the walls for about twenty minutes now and he still hadn't found a way in. 'Of course' Sam mused, 'he could just be avoiding me.' So she had been amusing herself by drawing patterns in the mud with a stick she had found. It was incredibly boring and she knew how O'Neill and Teal'c had felt for all those years when they had been sent on science missions. Liman was hovering awkwardly behind Daniel watching his every move and getting in the way every time Daniel turned around. She watched Daniel say something to him quietly and he trotted off to the other side of the building. Smiling she got up and walked towards him; 

"What did you say to get him to leave you alone?" she asked.

And she was relieved when Daniel turned around and spoke to her evenly;

"I just told him I would really appreciate it if he took a look at the other side of the building. I haven't checked there properly yet, and we are on a time limit." He smiled at her and turned back to face the wall.

'Hmmm maybe we have progress.' Sam thought to herself. And she traced a faint outline she could see in the floor with her stick. From around the other side Liman's voiced floated to them;

"Doctor Jackson, I believe I have found a lever!" and the most awful grating started; then before she had time to react Sam was falling down an earth-lined tunnel tangled up with Daniel. Her hands rushed out to grasp at the walls but the dirt just crumbled and she could get no grip. She could hear Daniel shouting in her ear and as soon as it had begun the rush of air past her ears stopped. They hit the ground hard. Daniel was underneath Sam slightly and there was an audible crack.

'This cannot be good.' Sam thought as she lay in the darkness.

* * *

Okay, again I am so sorry and I will update soon I promise. You know what I would like you to do... 


	5. Chapter 5

**Misplaced Distrust 5**

**Author's note:** Again thank you to everyone who reviews. Those people are my favourite in the whole world. : )

On with the story …

* * *

Teal'c was still following the little girl. She seemed to have taken the long route to the centre of the city that was for sure. She smiled and waved at every person she saw with Teal'c nodding at them too. Any children she saw joined them and soon the whole troupe was rounding the corner towards the gardens. The place was easily recognisable as the gardens he had walked through earlier with Daniel and Sam. The lush grass was waving gently in the wind, and the flowerbeds were neat and tidy; in fact a gardener was trimming the last one now. Teal'c turned to the girl, 

"Thank you for leading me here, I am very grateful."

He bowed to her, causing her to cover her mouth and giggle. The children surrounding them looked at her in awe, and they turned away as one entity with all the newcomers asking her how she had met the strange man.

Teal'c looked back at them smiling slightly, and then turned towards the passageway and began his search for Altor.

* * *

Darkness was the first thing Daniel could see when he opened his eyes, in fact it was so dark that he wasn't sure he _had_ opened his eyes at first. The next sense to return seemed to be his hearing because he caught the tail end of a conversation that Sam was having with Liman. 

"…and bring back help. I think his leg is broken so we won't be able to get ourselves out of here." She was shouting.

Daniel relaxed slightly; Sam had everything under control. Liman would bring back help and they could go home. But the relaxation was short-lived as the next sense to return was feeling: and his leg was hurting. A lot. He groaned in pain and spasms tore through him causing him to curl up. The groan must have grabbed Sam's attention because he heard her call to him.

"Daniel? I need you to lie as still as you can. Liman has just thrown me your pack and so we have the first aid kit now. I'm going to get some light in here and then take a look at you. Can you do that for me Daniel?"

He grunted an affirmative, and breathing heavily fell back to the ground.

Sam busied herself setting up a stand for the torch. She switched it on and shone it down on Daniel who was lying on his right side. His fists were clenched and his teeth gritted.

She bent down next to him and felt along his leg. It was definitely broken; 'that would be the crack I heard as we landed' she thought to herself. Sam checked his other leg, which seemed to be free of bumps or breaks, and asked him gently,

"Where else hurts Daniel?"

He shook his head at her,

"At the moment my leg is so painful I doubt I can feel any other injuries." He ground out.

Sam smiled slightly to herself and pushed Daniel back to the floor.

"It's a clean break" she told him, "I'm going to set it so I need you to stay as still as possible." She passed him a rolled-up piece of gauze. "It's going to hurt Daniel, you might want to bite on that."

She pulled out a splint and some bandages and then took a firm grip on his leg. The resulting movement caused Daniel to growl loudly, and at the surface there was a flurry as birds took off in fright.

"Sorry." She said.

* * *

Back in the city Teal'c had found Altor. He was sitting in what appeared to be a throne room, and was sampling from a basket of fruits. His entranced caused the man to look up and he smiled in greeting. 

"Teal'c! Please come and try these, we have just received a wagon of fruit from the market, only picked this morning."

Teal'c approached him slowly, and reached out a hand for what appeared to be an apple. He nodded his thanks and sat in the chair beside Altor.

"I am concerned about the beasts you have mentioned that dwell in the forest." Jumping straight to the point, Teal'c turned to face the man,

"I would like you to elaborate on what we have been told."

Altor nodded.

"Of course Teal'c anything you wish to know. But there is nothing to fear all the while the sun is in the sky, and we are never troubled in the city." He called to the boy serving the fruit,

"Carlile, please go and fetch me the book from the archives."

The boy left immediately to do as he was told, and Teal'c observed the room in which he was sat. It had a high ceiling that was painted in deep rich colours, the patterns repeated again and again. The walls were draped in tapestries, similar to those he had seen before, but the subject of each one of these seemed to be a man sat on a throne. When he looked closer he noticed that the men were not the same in each picture, and in fact he recognised some of them from the portraits that lined the corridor they had passed down earlier. The Milionians were clearly very proud of their history.

In no time at all the boy returned, this time carrying a huge leather-bound book.

Altor took it from him with a smile and set it on his lap. He opened it to somewhere around three quarters of the way through and pointed to an entry.

Teal'c rose and looked over his shoulder; it seemed to be similar to a diary. Each page contained a few entries and all were dated.

"This is the first time a reference to the beasts has been seen." Altor explained. "It is about thirty yeas ago, they just appeared one night after a great light was seen falling to the ground. Some men were returning home through the fields and one was snatched. His companions tried to rescue him but the beasts seemed to be unaffected by our weaponry. We never saw him again. All we have to go on is those men's descriptions of the animals. Anyone else who has come into contact with them has not made it back to correct us. They say the beasts worked as a pack, with one seeming to take the lead. They were twice the size of a fully-grown man, and dark green in colour. They can stand upright but revert back to all fours for speed, and the most distinctive feature…" here Altor paused and looked at Teal'c. "…their eyes flashed yellow."

Teal'c gazed at him as recognition dawned; they had met these 'monsters' before. Even if this planet did seem to have a slightly different variety. If his suspicions were correct then Daniel Jackson and Colonel Carter were in great danger if they were caught outside after dark.

* * *

Liman was running through the forest full pelt. 

'I can't believe you have been so stupid.' He berated himself. 'This is all your fault, _you_ told Doctor Jackson about the temple. _You _led him there and then lost track of the time. _You _pulled the lever that has trapped him and Colonel Carter. And now it is getting dark and all you can think about is your own safety.'

He could see the lights of the city about twenty metres away and the sight gave him his second wind. He burst into the chamber where Altor sat without even knocking. He noticed that the third man was sat with Altor and he stood gasping for breath in front of him.

Teal'c rose quickly.

"Where are my companions?" he demanded.

Liman looked at him whilst still trying to catch his breath.

"They…they're trapped." He gasped out. "A tunnel opened …under the temple….fell in."

Teal'c faced Altor,

"I must leave now to rescue them, it is getting dark."

Altor looked out of the window. Night had already fallen and only the glow of lights from the windows around him showed the garden.

"I cannot allow that Teal'c." He said. "My men will never leave the safety of the city after dark, and you cannot go alone, it is far too dangerous. I'm afraid Colonel Carter and Daniel will have to look after themselves for one night."

"But…" Liman gasped. "…Daniel is injured. His leg is broken."

Teal'c strode towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Altor called after him.

"I am returning to the Stargate; my people have dealt with these beasts before, and I will need reinforcements to rescue Doctor Jackson and Colonel Carter."

Liman was stood glancing between the two, Teal'c went to leave the room and he ran up to him,

"I will come with you. We will reach the Stargate much quicker if I guide you."

Teal'c looked at him gratefully,

"Thank you."

Liman smiled back at him. Altor stood and looked at the two of them.

"If you are determined to go take two horses. You will reach your Stargate much more quickly than if you were on foot."

"Let us go." Teal'c said. And with Liman trailing in his wake he swept of the door towards the stables.

* * *

That chapter was up more quickly than the last wasn't it? Okay so i seem to have found my muse again and I'd like this story wrapped up soon, as I have some other ideas I'm dying to get started on. So if you have the time let me know what you think. Its much appreciated.

x


	6. Chapter 6

Misplaced Distrust 6

Sorry about the delay again. (that's all I ever seem to say I know) but you all know how busy holiday's can be. And mocks are looming unfortunately

* * *

Sam was laid on her back staring at the small circle, which showed daylight.

"How far do you think we fell?" she asked Daniel.

"I don't know Sam, why don't you try to work it out?" he shot back at her.

She glanced over her shoulder at Daniel, who was propped up against a wall with a torch balanced on his knee. He was closely studying the wall in front of him, which looked like a dirty wall to Sam.

"What is so fascinating over there that you can't lay down and get some rest?" she asked him.

"There are symbols on this wall. I think the tunnel we fell through must led down here for a reason. Some of the pictures show steps so have a look and see if there are any."

Sam obligingly got up and started to walk around the edge of the circular space. It was a lot bigger than she first thought, and the light from Daniel's torch was fading when she made her discovery.

"Daniel! There are steps over here!"

And sure enough a set of very thin steps had been carved into the tunnel. They led upwards whilst curving around with the walls. Sam began to ascend slowly. The thinness of the steps made it difficult to get purchase on them, and her clothes were so thick that they almost pushed her too far out from the wall to fit on some of them. It was going well until she got about 5 metres up, and the steps stopped. Water was trickling down from above and it had eroded away the steps in its path; all that was there was a smooth patch of wall.

Slowly Sam began to make her way back down the steps again. Minding her footing as it was much harder coming down than it was going up. She tripped and fell the last couple of feet, but got up unhurt.

"Are you okay?" Daniel called concernedly.

"Yeah I'm fine." She told him, "Just slipped is all."

"So what did you find?"

"Steps. They lead upwards but water from the surface must have worn away some of them, because they just stop."

Daniel nodded excitedly.

"Well that would make sense. I think that this was a hidden entrance to the temple. The lever Liman found was meant to be pulled, just not when people were standing above the hole that would open. Then you used the steps to get down here."

Sam smiled at Daniel,

"But this is a dead end, where do you go from here?"

"Well you must find the next entrance." Daniel snapped.

"I'm sorry. Why don't you just get some rest before we look any further?" she asked him gently.

Daniel allowed himself to be shuffled up until he was fully lying against the wall; and Sam bent down next to him. She dug in her pack for her canteen and offered it to Daniel before taking a long drink and settling herself next to him.

"Try to get a bit of sleep Daniel. Then when Liman comes back you'll be ready to help us get you out of here."

Daniel glanced at her warily. There was no way he was going to sleep with her there, knowing his luck he'd have the nightmare again, and she would hear him say something in his sleep. But as they sat there in silence, and Sam said nothing he felt himself starting to drift off.

He jerked awake again but listened to Sam. There was no sound coming from her and her breathing was deep and even, so supposing she was asleep, Daniel let himself relax.

* * *

Teal'c was riding one of Altor's horses through the forest, continually ducking branches and avoiding shrubbery. Ahead of him was Liman, leading the way to the Stargate on a horse that seemed inclined to move much more quickly than Teal'c's.

Teal urged the horse on faster by nudging it in the sides. The ride back to the Stargate would take a while, even on horseback, and he took the time to plan what needed to be said to General O'Neill.

* * *

Sam woke suddenly, and she wasn't sure where she was. All around was darkness and she could hear mumbling coming from beside her. There was a chill in the air, and she was numb from the cold, hard ground. She looked to her left and saw Daniel and everything came flooding back to her. Daniel was sleeping, but not comfortably it seemed. He was tossing and turning in his sleep, and behind his eyelids his eyes were jerking up and down. Sam listened to the mumblings a little more closely.

"No. Don't." Daniel tossed some more. "You're not her. No." he was getting more agitated.

"Daniel wake up." Sam shook him gently. "It's a bad dream Daniel, you have to wake up." She was still shaking him gently, but trying not to jolt his injured leg. The dream must have been getting worse because she could see the sweat standing out on his forehead now. Daniel started to react to her, which encouraged Sam, he swatted at her hand. She shook him one last time and his eyes fluttered open.

"Thank god you're awake. What were you dreaming about?" she asked him concernedly.

But Daniel took once glance at her and the blood dropped from his face. He backed up dragging his leg behind him.

"Daniel! What the _hell_ are you doing?" She demanded, running after him to stop him. This just seemed to increase his desperation, and his breaths were coming in short shallow pants.

"Get...away...from...me."

"Daniel!"

He slowly turned to face her.

"S…Sam?" He whispered tentatively. "Is it really you?"

"Of course its me, who did you think it was my evil twin?" she asked sharply.

And then Sam paused, and looked at Daniel closely. He broke the eyes contact and tried to force a laugh.

"You did, didn't you? Or damn well close enough. I'm so sorry Daniel. You thought I was _her._"

Daniel hung his head, and avoided looking at Sam. Instead he shifted so that he was lying against the nearest section of wall again, and reached in the pack for some painkillers and the canteen.

"Let me help you." She said and stretched over to help him. She passed him the canteen and he took it with a nod.

"Why didn't you tell someone Daniel?" she pleaded with him to know. "Is this why you're being so off with me?"

Daniel felt like kicking himself. She had noticed and all he'd done was make her wonder what she'd done wrong.

"Its not your problem Sam." He whispered. "If I can't function in the team its up to me to sort it out or get out."

Sam gasped, "We're your friends Daniel, we would always be there for you, no matter what. You weren't seriously thinking of leaving SG-1 were you?"

Daniel said nothing.

"My god you were. Well we know now, we can help you Daniel. I don't want to lose you from the team."

Something inside Daniel snapped. 'What right did she have to pretend to understand how he felt? How could she promise it would all be okay? She couldn't and he was fed up of feeling like he had to bottle up his feelings and hide things from people who should have realised he wasn't happy earlier. Hell jack hadn't even asked him if he was okay?! And they were meant to be friends.'

"Maybe I just don't _want _to be on SG-1!" he shot back with the intention of causing as much pain as possible.

Sam gasped but carried on regardless.

"You're just saying that because you're injured at the moment. When we're back home and you're feeling better we can get some help sorted." She smiled at him consolingly.

Daniel shook his head vehemently. "No. Maybe I don't feel like Sg-1 is a team anymore, maybe I just want out. Did you ever think of that? Who knows what the cause is, bad leadership probably, but its not the same and it hasn't been since Jack left."

Sam was silenced.

Daniel felt a moment's elation and then he caught sight of her face as she turned away. Sam's eyes were filling, and her shoulders were hunched in a beaten pose. She wiped quickly at her tears and then spun back to face him.

"If that's how you feel I'm sure something can be arranged." She said cooly. "I'll start the paperwork as soon as possible."

There were thumps from above the opening to their trap.

"Looks like we're rescued." Sam snapped. "I guess you won't have to spend much longer with me; we don't want to give you anymore nightmares do we?"

A scratching at the surface sent some small pebbles clattering to the floor, and as one they looked up. But peering at them over the edge of the ring was not Teal'c or Liman; it wasn't even Altor.

A scaly green head was being thrust into the hole, followed by three more with scuffling behind indicating that there were even more. Their eyes flashed yellow, but that wasn't was Daniel turned to Sam to comment about.

"They're Unas." He whispered.

* * *

Dun Dun Duuun. so thats what the beasties are. well who guessed it?

more soon. xxx


	7. Chapter 7

Misplaced distrust chap 7

I decided to get this one up sooner. So I have started writing straight away. But it's taking me a while as I'm re-thinking where to go with this story. That seems to be my problem. I think of one chapter, start writing and then don't know what to do…

Thank you very much for my reviews, they keep me on track.

* * *

Sam jumped to her feet quickly, grabbing her weapon on the way. She fired a few warning shots up, and the Unas around the edge of the hole disappeared. 

"They won't get down here will they?" Sam asked Daniel. "They wouldn't be stupid enough to jump into a hole with no way of getting out?"

"Not normally no. But they could be really hungry, or maybe seeing us down here means they won't realise there is no way out." He told her.

"In that case we have to move, back to the wall Daniel, I think its time you found the next entrance to the temple."

Sam glanced warily at the surface, but the Unas had not returned yet. She could hear then scrabbling around though and the sound was making her very uneasy. She bent down to help lift Daniel and hooked her arm through his. Together they made their way to the section of wall Daniel was originally searching.

"There must be a clue around here somewhere, what am I looking for?"

"I have no idea Sam." He snapped. "I've been here just as long as you, and I've been unconscious for a while as well, so you should have a better idea of the layout than me."

"Well I'm not the expert in ancient cultures that liked to trap people in really deep holes; and then not let them find a way out. Oh and some of your cultures did stuff like that for entertainment didn't they? Let's hope this one wasn't one of them!"

Daniel turned to glare at her, but seemed to realise they were on a time scale and just turned back to the wall again. He was running his fingers over the carvings and leaning in close to shine the torch on areas of interest.

Dirt was falling from above them again, and Sam whipped her weapon up, and trained it on the circular hole. A scaly head was cautiously peering over the edge again, and she did not even think before pulling the trigger. This time it was hit, and the Unas howled in pain. It seemed to fall backwards and Sam winced as she heard sounds of crunching and tearing coming from high above them.

"Daniel?"

"What is it?"

"Unas. Are they cannibalistic?"

"I would imagine so, if they were hungry enough. They have no true culture you see and so there are no real taboos. They are basically just more advanced animals."

"Well I think I hear the sounds of munching, so I'm guessing these guys are hungry. That should probably mean we want to get out of here before they finish their meal."

Sam was pacing up and down in the space provided, at every turn she glanced up at the surface again, but no Unas had reappeared as of yet. Then from behind her Daniel gave a soft cry of realisation.

"I've got it. The next step in entering the temple is a hidden lever by the picture of a throne. It should lead straight to the throne room."

"Daniel its pitch black in here, where is the picture of a throne?"

"Probably near the bottom of the steps. That's where the priests for the temple would have entered. It would be the most logical place to build one."

Sam made as if to go running over to the base of the steps, when Daniel called her back.

"Sam. It is probably concealed, so check intricately carved pictures, and feel in all the crevices."

She nodded her understanding and took off to the other side of the small room. The light from her torch bounced in arcs as she ran, and by its light Daniel could see eyes glinting at the top of the tunnel again.

The Unas were back.

* * *

The stars in the sky provided no light for the duo galloping through the forest. There was no moon in the sky and the trees were low hanging. Teal'c had been struck many times by a wayward branch but he did not let it deter him from his mission. Ahead of him Liman was crouched low over his horse, urging it on. They had been riding in silence since they had set out, and he could feel the tension growing. Ahead of them the forest seemed to open up as more stars were viewable, and a breeze was blowing over Teal'c's face. And carved against the backdrop of stars was a round circle. 

Teal'c dismounted in one leap and rushed to the DHD. The dew had settled on the grass and the drops of water wet his fatigues at the bottoms. The symbols lit up one by one as Teal'c punched them in vigorously, and then stood back as the last chevron locked and the vortex rushed outwards. He immediately pulled his radio from his shoulder and spoke into it.

"General O'Neill this is Teal'c."

There was a burst of static before the voice of Jack O'Neill came to his ears from millions of light years away.

"Teal'c. It's good to hear from 'ya. How's it going buddy?"

"I need you to send another SG team O'Neill. Colonel Carter and Doctor Jackson have become trapped in an extremely deep hole, and I fear they will be attacked by Unas."

"Unas? What? Teal'c slow down."  
"The Unas appear to be indigenous to this planet, although I have reason to believe they may have been shipwrecked here many years ago. They hunt at night, as it is now, and I believe they will find Colonel Carter and Doctor Jackson."

"Right, I'll send SG-15. Give them 10 to get geared up. Is there anything else you need?"

Liman had been carefully watching Teal'c use the radio transmitter, and he lent forwards as he spoke.

"Daniel hurt his leg when he fell." Teal'c had not been relaying a message when he spoke, and O'Neill had not heard him, so Teal'c repeated what he had said.

"I believe we also require a medic O'Neill. Daniel Jackson was injured in his fall."

"Rodger that Teal'c. See you in ten. O'Neill out."

The Stargate shut down and Teal'c sat on the stone dais that led up to the giant ring. He had 10 minutes to wait.

* * *

Sam had been feeling frantically in the dark for what felt like half an hour, the light from the torch couldn't get into the crevices and so she had been forced to feel every single one of them. Then out of the corner of her eyes she caught a glimpse of what looked like the temple they had been trying to get into all afternoon. She rushed over to the carving and knelt to be on level with it. 

Behind her Daniel was becoming worried. The Unas around the edge of the hole had doubled in number, and they were starting to growl in frustration.

"Sam. The Unas are getting antsy. I think we need to hurry it up, or it won't be long before they're in the pit with us." He told her acerbically.

"Okay Daniel. I'm going as fast as I can. I think I'm in the right place now."

Sam was frantically running her hand over the picture. There was a throne in the corner of a room and she felt all over it. Then under one of the legs she felt her nail snag on something. She moved her hand back over the area slowly and felt a small switch, pulling it to the left did nothing. Pulling it to the right did nothing. It wouldn't be pushed in, and so she at last lifted it upwards, and a grating noise came from over where Daniel was sitting.

Sam lost no time in rushing over to him, and lifting him to his feet, but at the same time she saw an Unas with its foot on the first step.

'Just in time.' She thought to herself.

Sam kicked the pack with the first-aid kit through the gap and dragged Daniel slowly behind her. Once on the other side she looked up and down the wall for some way to close the door behind them.

"Daniel; help me. How do I close the door?"

The Unas had gotten to the cut off point on the steps now and it was stood there puzzling what to do. It could see they were getting away from it, and seemed to be deciding whether to jump.

Daniel dragged his gaze from it to the tunnel they were in and pointed up near the ceiling.

"I think that is it, near the top of the door frame."

Sam glanced up and saw it. She reached for the switch but found that she wasn't tall enough. Even jumping she couldn't reach the switch.

Daniel pushed the pack towards her with his good foot,

"Stand on that."

She reached up and finally pushed the switch as the Unas jumped to the dirt floor. It scrabbled to its feet and started in their direction.

Sam picked up her weapon and began to fire. More of the beasts began to jump down from above, but the stone door slid shut hiding them from view.

"The blood must have attracted the others." Daniel mused aloud.

"But now there's no escape that way." Sam told him quietly. "We have to find another way out."

* * *

Well there you have it. Another chapter. next one up soon... 


	8. Chapter 8

Misplaced Distrust: Chap 8

I am so so so sorry. My muse just completely abandoned me. But as it's my half term I have made myself sit down and write, and here's a whole new chapter. I apologise for its lateness and probably sub-stadardness. I know its short but I really struggled with this one.

* * *

The corridor they found themselves in was long and narrow. The ceiling lowered as you stepped away from the entrance to the pit, and it brushed the top of Daniel's head as Sam hauled him up. The air was musty and stale, and the top of Daniel's head brushed dust into their eyes as they walked.

Sam was laden with two packs, and she had Daniel's arm hooked over her shoulder, but the extra help didn't seem to be doing any good. He was stumbling, and dragging his leg, and Sam looked to her left and saw the grimace of pain that flashed across his features every time his leg was jolted, which was happening very often.

"Stop." She said. And slowly lowered him to the floor.

She rummaged around in the packs until she pulled out the first aid kit again. She handed him the packet of painkillers and a canteen.

"You can't walk while your leg hurts so much. Take two and keep them on you."

Daniel scowled up at her.

"What do you care?"

"You're my friend Daniel, and I'd quite like to get you out of here."

"Sam we haven't been friends for a while now. You're never around to talk, all you do is work."

Daniel saw the flash of hurt that crossed her features before she quelled it.

"Fine. _Doctor_ but I still want to get myself out of here sometime soon, so you are going to have to suck it up and start moving. The general will kill me if I let something happen to you, so just snap out of it."

Sam bent down and hoisted both packs onto her shoulders again. When she turned back to Daniel he was making an effort to stand, and she slowly eased his arm across her back again.

'If he wants to push me away let him try.' Sam thought to herself.

'So it's not me she's trying to save, ' Daniel was thinking. 'she just wants to go home herself.'

They were making slow progress through the musty corridor. Behind them the Unas were pounding against the sealed door, and that shook more dust down from the ceiling. Sam fought against the urge to sneeze as she took a particularly deep breath. It felt like Daniel was getting heavier, and she prayed they would find somewhere to sit soon. The corridor was gradually opening up, and Sam realised a few metres along that part of the reason she was struggling was because the floor was sloping upwards.

'This has to be a good thing.' She thought to herself.

Beside her Daniel's eyes were drooping, and so it was with great relief that the corridor came to a stop, and a room stretched out before them.

Sam deposited Daniel on a bench inside the doorway and swept the room with her weapon; after establishing that there were no other occupants she turned back to her friend. He had fallen asleep and was tilting precariously on the edge of the bench. She tenderly eased him onto a sleeping bag and covered him in a blanket.

The room was about twice the size of the hole they had fallen into, and there were carvings all the way around the edge of this one too.

'Obviously made by the same people then.' Sam thought.

These walls were in better shape than the previous ones, as they had not been exposed to the elements, but the poor light was making it hard to focus on the pictures. Sam eventually gave up, after admitting that it would probably make little sense to her even if she could see properly.

She had noticed that one wall seemed different to the others though, and so she approached it cautiously, trying to work out what set it aside from the rest. There were no ways out of the room, and so Sam was hoping that this wall could prove to contain a hidden exit, much like the one in the bottom of the pit.

She was feeling inside all of the carvings, slowly so as not to miss any possible hiding places for a switch. The rough stone was starting to irritate her skin and she was so absorbed in the task that she jumped when Daniel called her from behind.

"Sam?"

Turning quickly she strode towards him, but his eyes were shut and he was sleeping when she bent down next to him. Puzzled, Sam settled down to watch him closely.

The leg was clearly causing him pain, as every time he rolled even slightly his brows scrunched up. His face was more expressive in sleep than normal and Sam was fascinated by the range of emotions that slid across his features.

She settled back against the wall and closed her eyes, if Daniel was sleeping, it couldn't hurt for her to just take a few minutes to get some rest. And she drifted off.

* * *

The gate had spun into action in just under nine minutes, and SG-15 had come striding through with a medic in tow. Teal'c rose to meet them and bowed slightly.

"I am grateful you could mobilise so quickly."

"No worries Teal'c, anything for SG-1 in need. Lead on."

The reigns for the horses were passed to Liman, who was told to make his way back to the city, and the earthlings followed Teal'c into the shadows of the trees.

* * *

It felt like she had only slept for minutes when Sam woke, but it had been well over an hour. At first she wasn't sure what had woken her, until she looked down at her friend. Daniel was tossing and turning, but he couldn't move fully with his leg immobilised. He was moaning pitifully, and thrashing his head from side to side.

'It's one of those dreams again.' Sam thought, and she was sure of it a few seconds later when she made out some words.

"No leave me…Sam…no."

"Daniel." She called softly. "Daniel wake up."

"No don't. Please."

Sam nudged him gently to try to wake him.

"Daniel wake up." She said sternly.

"Please go. Sam go."

Sam was getting fed up with this, he could certainly sleep deeply. Roughly she shook him awake.

"Daniel wake up now."

Groggily Daniel opened his eyes. They seemed very blue to Sam in the dim light, and she helped him to lean against the wall at his back.

"I'm going to check out the walls for an exit okay? While I'm gone try to eat and drink something. I'll be in calling range, so shout if you need me."

The sleep seemed to have improved his mood, and Daniel nodded congenially and started rummaging through the nearest pack. Glancing back at him, Sam wandered back over to the wall.

'Right. What are you hiding?' She thought.

* * *

Again I'm so sorry. Reviewers get hugs. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Misplaced distrust chapter 9**

Hey guys, I have started this chapter the day after posting my last one, and I am determined to get it up so much faster. I guess we'll see…

* * *

Daniel wasn't feeling as great as he was acting. His leg was in a great deal of pain, and it only seemed to be getting worse, so he swallowed an extra painkiller in the hopes of staving off the twinges. His head was killing him too, and the dust was making breathing difficult. He could feel his breaths coming in wheezes, and he was surprised Sam hadn't noticed.

'Then again, she doesn't notice much to do with me these days.' He thought to himself.

He took the water out of the nearest canteen, and had a few slow sips, in the hopes that it would help with the breathing difficulties he was having.

Once that was done Daniel sat up straighter, he observed the room around him closely; the ceiling was low, but not as low as the one in the hall had been. It was made out of the same stone as the walls, which were covered in carvings, much like the ones that had been in the pit. He really wanted to take a look at those carvings, hopefully they would tell him where to look for a way out of this room, because Sam was clearly dying to get out of there, and away from him.

Daniel could hear her footsteps returning though, and so he settled in, to look like he had been patiently waiting on her return.

He looked up expectantly, but she wasn't rounding the corner. Instead a clicking was echoing off the walls, and Daniel was trying to remember when he had last heard that 'oh so familiar' sound it hit him. _'Replicators.'_

'You have got to be kidding me.' He thought, 'she cannot be here.' But sure enough rounding the corner came the Sam-alike that had haunted his dreams for weeks.

"You didn't think I wouldn't find you, did you Daniel?" She asked coolly.

And bending down next to him, she ran her fingers along his jaw.

"I will always find you." The long steel blade slid out of her arm, and Daniel trembled.

"Let's get this started shall we?"

* * *

Sam was examining the wall closely, for anomalies when she heard a noise from where she had left Daniel.

'Now what is he playing at?' she wondered, but she strode back in the right direction to check on him.

A pack had slipped down and was slumped on the floor, with the canteen still rolling across the floor, and Daniel was curled up in his sleeping bag, with his back to her.

She shrugged. 'He must have fallen asleep again.' She decided.

The puzzle of the wall was calling her, and so she turned back to it, after deciding to let Daniel get as much sleep as possible. It was good for him after all.

The wall was slightly different, and she was sure that was because it was thicker than the others. The carvings were much more prominent too, which probably meant something was concealed behind one of them. There was a lot going on, on the wall, and so very tentatively Sam felt under and behind, and even along the tops of the figures. She tumbled on a catch about halfway up the wall, and right in the middle of it. But there were two buttons to press and she didn't know which one to choose. The pictures in front of her meant nothing, and she realised she was going to need Daniel's help choosing which one to press.

She briskly trotted over to where he was sleeping, and bent down next to him on the floor. It was only then that she realised he was sweating profusely and at his sides, his fists were clenching and unclenching.

Running a glance over him, Sam saw that he was curled tightly into a ball, and was struggling against the covers of the sleeping bag, as though it were restraining him. His head was thrashing from side to side, and he was whimpering faintly in his sleep.

"Daniel wake up. Wake up now." She shook him insistently.

Daniel had long ago clenched his eyes shut in the hopes of avoiding seeing what was going to come next, but he could hear her calling him.

"Daniel wake up. Wake up now."

"No." he said. "Leave me alone."

"Please." She begged him. And the anger in Daniel grew. She sounded just like Sam. His friend Sam, who would never hurt him like she had done. He could feel her shaking him, and the anger mounted. He wanted to go _home_, and he could never do that while he let her control him like this. Mustering all his energy he sat bolt upright and glared angrily at her.

"Leave me alone!" he screamed, and he lunged for her, swinging wildly. One fist connected with the side of her face and the satisfaction bolstered him further.

She was crawling backwards across the floor and he tried to rise and follow after her, but his leg gave way beneath him.

'What has she done to me?'

But she wasn't advancing at him. She wasn't drawing a weapon out of thin air. She was looking at him, in hurt and shock, with blood running down her chin.

Daniel blinked; Replicators couldn't _bleed_. He took a closer look, and saw the tears that threatened to fall.

'Oh god. What have I done?'

* * *

He hadn't been waking up, and she was shaking and shaking him, albeit gently. But Sam was starting to worry

"Please." She begged. It seemed to rouse him slightly, and he started to move, then from nowhere he shot upwards, swinging a fist at her.

"Leave me alone!" he screamed, and struck her sharply across the mouth.

'What the hell is wrong with him?' She wondered.

He was about to come after her again,

'Had he really lost his mind? Who did he think she was?'

Sam crawled backwards slightly, and brought her trembling hand up to her mouth. When she drew it away there was blood on her fingertips, and she could taste the coppery liquid against her tongue.

He tried to stand, and fell straight back down again, the fury evident in his eyes. She winced in sympathy, before looking closely at him. He was studying her intently, as though trying to work out what was happening, and from the dazed look on his face she began to suspect that he _really_ didn't know it was her he just hit.

"Daniel?" She asked gently.

"Sam. Oh my God I am so sorry. I was dreaming and I thought it was _her_ and that she was tricking me. She did that before you see. And I couldn't tell. But I'm so sorry; I would never mean to hurt you. Ever…"

Sam stood up and advanced on him. He looked up at her in confusion his blue eyes also threatening to let tears fall. She knelt down beside him and leaned back against the wall. His head dropped to her shoulder, and he cried.

"Its okay Daniel. You don't have to tell me about it, I understand."

"I…I want to tell you. She did horrible things to me Sam, and they're eating me up inside. Every night when I fall asleep she comes back, and I have to relive it, over and over again."

He was breathing hysterically, and began to cough violently. Sam rubbed his back soothingly, and handed him the canteen. He passed it back to her and she pulled him tight in a hug. He was trembling, and the quivers, made her want to cry all the more, but she had to be there for him.

"You can tell me whenever you're ready Daniel. I won't rush you."

He nodded his understanding silently against her arm, and clung on even tighter.

"Now. I want to tell you now."

* * *

Well looky at how quickly this chapter came out. They seem to be far easier to write again now. I feel like it shouldn't be that good though as I wrote it so quickly, so tell me if its not up to the usual standard please?


	10. Chapter 10

Misplaced distrust: chapter 10

**Author's note: **It's been a long time hasn't it? And I apologise for my tardiness with this story; things just got a bit nuts around here, and now its exam season. Plus its pick the prefects time at my school, and head girl, so it's been speeches galore at my house. I've done all I can do now though and I'm ready to start writing again.

* * *

"It was awful Sam. She pinned me in with replicator blocks, I couldn't move." 

Daniel lent in close and Sam wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm here Daniel, just let it out."

"She wanted to know what I remembered from my ascension, I told her I couldn't remember, and she knew I was telling the truth once she fished around in my head. But she didn't stop."

He was shaking gently, and his hands were clenching tightly, but Daniel's voice was becoming stronger.

"She amused herself looking through my memories, and she picked the worst ones to make me relive. Again and again."

Sam thought back to the gamekeeper, she knew which memories would feature highly on Daniel's most hated list.

"Every time there was something different to it. At first I just saw the stone fall on them, but it got worse. She could alter my perception and she made _me_ do it. I pulled the rope lose that let that stone fall. I killed my parents!"

Daniel jerked backwards; tears were rolling down his cheeks, mixing with the dust and leaving clean streaks.

"Shhh Daniel, calm down. You know that never happened right?"

Sam held his chin in her hand, forcing him to look up, his eyes met hers and she smiled gently.

"Daniel, you are one of the most compassionate, caring people I know. You would never be capable of something like that, and you know it. What happened to your parents was a terrible tragedy, and there was no _way_ you could have stopped it."

Sam pulled him close, and he relaxed onto her shoulder.

"Just get some rest Daniel, we need to get out of here soon."

"Yeah," He sighed. "I can't wait to get home."

'Home', she thought, 'is looking a lot closer now.'

* * *

SG-15 and Teal'c had made good time. They were nearing the site of the temple, and the group had slowed to listen to Teal'c. 

"Colonel Carter and Doctor Jackson may well be down there, so none of you are to fire a weapon unless I say it is clear. I believe the creatures these people fear are Unas. Altor's book tells of a bright light that fell to the sky, and shortly after these creatures made their first appearance. That may well have been a ship that crashed. The Unas may have already been native to the planet, or not. It is irrelevant. Our priority is to find Colonel Carter and Daniel Jackson. I will approach first."

The members of SG-15 nodded.

Teal'c picked up his staff and silently approached the tree line. He looked out to the clearing where the temple was and his heart sank. At least twelve Unas wee crowded around a hole in the ground. Reaching for his radio he called SG-15.

"Take out the Unas at the surface." He ordered.

* * *

Daniel was stirring gently, and Sam shifted slightly under the new pressure. She looked down at is face, and the lines around his eyes that had been so prominent in the past few day seemed to have eased slightly. 

'Maybe the guilt was getting to him', Sam thought, but out loud all she did was softly call to him to wake up.

"Come on Daniel, we need to get out of here sometime soon."

He moaned gently and turned his face away. But she was insistent.

"Daniel, I'm hungry and I know you are too, plus you have a broken leg. Trust me we need to get out of here."

She sat him up against the wall, and forced him to look up at her.

"Listen carefully. There is a wall around the corner, where there are lots of carvings. I have found two catches and I don't know which one will help us out of here. For all I know, if I press the wrong one we drown; so I need your help. Can you do that?"

Daniel blinked blearily, but nodded an affirmative. Sam sighed in relief and slipped her hands under his arms and heaved. He stumbled slightly as he rose, but stood balanced on one foot. With one arm slung over her shoulder, and leaning to the right to counteract his weight, Sam led Daniel round to the larger chamber. She directed them in the direction of the wall, and came to a stop in front of the carving.

Daniel's eyes raved over the figures, and he reached out to touch them. Sam watched as he gently felt around the wall, and he found exactly the same recess she had, in a tenth of the time.

He pressed gently on one of the switches and a panel slipped open across the room.

"How did you know?" Sam asked him.

"Simple." Daniel said. "I chose the left side because here the man is pointing to a tunnel and a garden beyond. But look at the right."

Sam leant in closely; there was a thin man who was reaching for a light high up on the wall, whilst sand seemed to be pouring in around his feet.

"It didn't look like a safe choice." Daniel shrugged.

Sam hugged him tightly.

"Wait right here while I go and get our weapons and packs. I'll be two seconds."

She was back within seconds.

"I couldn't hear any Unas at the wall anymore. Do you think they gave up?"

"I have no idea. Maybe, but I doubt it. We'll soon find out. I think this passage leads to the surface."

And together they stumbled over to the steps that lead upwards.

* * *

Teal'c stood over the bodies, with SG-15 grouped around him. 

"Sir that is definitely the pit that Colonel Carter and Doctor Jackson fell into, but there's no sign of them."

Teal'c frowned. What could have happened?

"Scout the area around the temple, there must be some sign of them."

'There's certainly no way they climbed out of there.' He thought.

* * *

The steps were steep and earthy. This encouraged Sam as she suspected they were making their way back up to the surface, but it was hard going for Daniel. She was helping all she could, and had dropped all but her weapon on the climb, but she was tiring too, and his weight was feeling heavier and heavier. 

Her head brushed against the ceiling, and soil fell onto her shoulders and down her neck, causing her to shiver.

But the light was slowly becoming less yellow from their torch, and more silver, like moonlight. And they climbed the last of the steps and saw a final wall with a sliver of silver light forming a doorway through the cracks.

"There should be one last catch left." Daniel told her. "To the left of the door probably."

And sure enough, after five minutes feeling in the nooks, Sam found it. Right where Daniel said it would be. She pressed it firmly and the wall slid aside leaving the two of them stood facing a team of soldiers holding up guns, all of whom turned to point them in their direction.

"Colonel Carter?" One asked. And when the weapon was lowered she saw it was Major Collins of SG-15.

"Teal'c we found them!" He shouted.

And round the corner of the temple Teal'c came running. He ran straight to Daniel and eased his arms round his waist, taking the weight off of Sam. Another member of SG-15 came and took her gun, in exchange for a canteen. The two were led away in the direction of the city, and as she looked back Sam realised they had come up on the other side of the temple, almost opposite to the pit they had fallen in.

* * *

Wooh! a new chapter. Again; I am sorry for the delay. Reviews are still welcome. Does anyone care about the story anymore? 


	11. Chapter 11

Misplaced distrust: chapter 11

**Author's note:** I would like to thank you all so much for the reviews for the last chapter. That was so nice of you if you did review. This is unfortunately the last chapter in the story. It was never meant to be a saga, but I intend to pick up an old story now and get a bit further on that. Probably Dangerous Connections. Ohhh I can't wait. :D

* * *

The forest was dark and the foliage thickened as they made their way back to the city. The leaves overhead blocked out the moonlight, and Sam stuck close to Teal'c who was half supporting, and half carrying Daniel along.

"What happened to the Unas?" She asked him quietly.

"SG-15 disposed of them," he told her.

"Oh." Was all Sam said.

They continued on in silence until the lights of the city, and the white walls became visible. Teal'c turned to a member of SG-15.

"You." He said, "Go ahead and make sure someone will be there to meet us, and show us where to take Daniel Jackson."

The soldier took off across the littered soil, his boots thudding softly, and cracking the small twigs that strayed his path.

"How does he seem?" Sam whispered.

"His pulse is strong, and he is not overheated, I believe it is merely exhaustion and pain that are causing him to struggle."

"That's a relief to know. I was really worried about him; it's been a long time since he took any painkillers. Maybe we should drug him up and take him straight back to the SGC?"

"I do not believe that would be wise Colonel Carter, the walk will be too much, and I would rather do it in daylight. Sunrise is in just under an hour. We will leave then."

"Whatever you think is best Teal'c."

Teal'c nodded at her, and Sam fell back to walk with SG-15.

"How are you Colonel Carter?" Major Collins asked.

"Fine Collins, just a bit tired and dusty."

The walls were towering over them by now, and the dark outline of the entrance was starting to form out of the dusky light. In the doorway stood the man Teal'c sent for help and four guards, who were carrying a stretcher between them. Teal'c laid Daniel on it and followed the guards to a large square building a few meters away.

As they left another man became visible in the dingy light.

"Colonel Carter, you must be exhausted, please come with me to quarters Altor has set aside for you." Liman smiled congenially at her. His teeth glowed white against the grey backdrop.

"I'm going to see how Daniel is." She answered, "We are leaving for home as soon as it is light so I won't need any rest for now. Thank you all the same."

She turned to face the direction the group had gone in, but he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"You cannot leave."

Incredulously she muttered, "I beg your pardon?"

"Your friends killed many of the beasts in the forest, the man who came for help told us. You cannot leave until you help rid us of them once and for all."

"Liman. My concern is Daniel, when I have got him home I will recommend that a team is sent back to finish negotiations with your people. I'm sure they will come to an agreement with you."

"Very well. I do not wish to pressure you but please speak with Altor before you leave. He has a proposition for you."

Sam nodded wearily, "Okay." And she walked away without a glance back.

* * *

Daniel was conscious when she found the others. SG-15 was standing outside, and Daniel was washing down painkillers with Teal'c's canteen. She smiled gently.

"How're you feeling?"

Daniel looked up and the squint faded into a genuine smile when he saw her.

"Well, considering I have a broken leg, that is tied together right now, not too bad."

She grinned.

"Its good to be out of there Daniel, thank you. I need to go and see Altor, and then lets go home shall we?"

"That would be wonderful Sam." He said with a sigh, and settled back against the bed.

The birds were beginning to sing as Sam stepped across the dewy grass to where Altor stood waiting for her. The light from the rising sun shone on the white walls and illuminated the robes of the officials standing around their ruler.

"Altor. We are going to take Daniel home now. A team will be through in a couple of days to finish our discussions.

"How is Daniel?" He asked carefully.

"His leg is broken, and he's a bit battered but he should be fine."

Altor smiled. "That _is_ good news. Then please listen to what I have to say, we would like your world's help in eradicating the beasts of the forest, perhaps in exchange for supplies of the drug Daniel wanted to take home with him?"

"I think that could be arranged." Sam held out a hand for Altor to shake.

Teal'c and SG-15 were carrying Daniel towards her on the stretcher.

"I look forward to seeing your representatives in a few Days Colonel." Altor said, then turning to the stretcher, "I wish you a speedy recovery Daniel, there is much of the temple for you to explore now."

"Yes Altor. Thank you for you understanding, and I would be honoured. Now come on Sam, you'd better take an end of this. We can't have you shirking the work can we?" And he smiled at her. Inside Sam was glowing.

Altor handed her a small box.

"A token of good faith." He said. "You will be giving us much in the way of freedom. It is the least I can do."

But as Sam walked away waving over her shoulder, with Daniel at her side laughing and joking freely, she thought to herself. 'No Altor, its you who has done so much for me.'

* * *

Awwww. So what do you think? You know the drill... 


End file.
